herofandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (born Glenn Quagglechek) is a character in Family Guy and is the sex-crazed, perverted neighbor of the Griffins. Quagmire is a former ensign of the U.S. Navy, where he met Peter Griffin. In Meet the Quagmires, it is established that he already knew Peter and his future wife Lois Pewterschmidt. He currently works as an airline pilot. Quagmire is roughly 5'8" tall in Blind Ambition and 61 years old according to his driver's license in FOX-y Lady. He explains that he makes himself look younger by consuming carrots. Glenn currently resides at 29 Spooner Street, Quahog, Rhode Island. His catchphrase "Giggity" has been used many times in popular culture since the beginning of the show in 1999, such as the January 4, 2011 episode of Around the Horn. Despite his misognystic personality, he has shown some pleasant deeds. Heroic Deeds *''Blind Ambition'' - Saved a girl from getting a heart attack, even though he didn't know what CPR meant. *''Airport '07'' - Saved an entire plane's crew and passengers after Peter's Plan to have Glenn regain his job backfired. *''Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q.'' - Killed Jeffery Fecalman and Saved his sister. *Owns a cat named James who he treats very well before Peter accidentally kills him. He eventually gets a new cat who takes James' place, Princessa. *Friendly with Chris, Meg & Stewie. *He helped Meg Griffin to defeated Michael Pulaski. *In "12 and Half Angry Man", he and his friends decide to judge Adam West not guilty of the murder of his assistant, leaving free an innocent. *In "Brian the Closer", Quagmire gaves at Brian Griffin the number of his dentist, so that Brian could have the new teeth, here it turns out that Quagmire hates not entirely Brian. *Protective with his family. Similar Heroes *Moe Szyslak'' (The Simpsons)'' *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Might Guy (Naruto) *Brock (Pokemon) *Johnny Bravo *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) *Captain Lone Star (Spaceballs the Movie) *Drift (Transformers Movies) *Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Randy Marsh (South Park) *Snow Miser (The Year without a Santa Claus) *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Stanley Ipkiss '' (The Mask)'' *Chester McBadbat (The Fairly Oddparents) *Philoctetes (Disney's Hercules) *Megamind *C-3PO (Star Wars) Trivia *From Season 8 on Season 9, he hates Brian for some mistakes that he has committed in the past, this hatred turns into relationship of frenemies (are friends and enemies at the same time). Gallery Quagmire as C3PO.jpg|Glenn Quagmire as C-3PO Quagmire american dad.png|Glenn Quagmire in "American Dad!" 11742794_660801707355066_2170129187182729548_n.jpg|Quagmire & Brenda Quagmire_vs_jeff_fecalman_by_chainspellxx7-d740l1g.jpg|Quagmire Vs. Jeff Cacx13_031_03a_0010_hires2.jpg|Glenn Quagmire & Peter Griffin 10953277_660802450688325_2206689525009163341_n.jpg|Quagmire & Keira Bacx21_682_02_0001_hires2.jpg|Quagmire after is betrayed by Brian 11745326_660802954021608_8692865218181003522_n.jpg|Quagmire & Kimi 11059376_660802134021690_283531161514392117_n.jpg|Quagmire at the Brian Griffin's funeral 11692626_660802804021623_3468078659613422044_n.jpg|Quagmire & Bonnie Cacx02_744_03-0217_hires2.jpg|Quagmire & Company Glendavajmire-animation-006-shopPic-001@2x.png|Glenda Vajmire Aacx09_081_02_0007.jpg|Quagmire & Charmisse FG913STILL7.jpg|Peter, Quagmire & Mort Bacx03_354b_04a_0014.jpg|Quagmire & Sonja FGuy_Peternormal_Activity_1216-cacx16_344_03_0001_hires2.jpg|Quagmire in "Peternormal Activity" Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroic Jerks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Perverts Category:False Antagonist Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Ladies Men Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Living Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing Heroes Category:Womanizer Category:Philanthropists Category:Male Damsels Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Insecure Heroes Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Robots Category:Military Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pilots Category:Lawful Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In love heroes Category:Mentor Category:Pet owners Category:Old Heroes